Second Life
by ClareTurner
Summary: Itachi, Neji, and Rin are given a very special gift for giving their lives honorably... a second chance. The catch: they switch sexes. They live normal lives until one of the gods plays a small trick by sending those who they once cared for into their new world...[Will be T unless I decided to add lemons scenes which I doubt]
1. prologue

Second Life

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto but I do own the original storyline. I am going by what is happening currently in the manga and will NOT change things. For those who don't know the last thing that happened was when Orocimaru resurrected the four hokages with the Edo Tense for Sasuke. Also keep in mind that Itachi is the main character in this story.

Prologue

In an astral plain somewhere in the universe there was a god named Zehakari. He was a new god and wondered what he should do with his powers. He visited the world of Ninja Elemental Nations and saw the sorrow and destruction they caused during all the wars… including the current fourth ninja war… He saw a few who fell to their death who lived not so great lives but died honorably. He thought about it… maybe this would be his power as a god… second chances… He would start by taking two spirits of those who died in the third war and one of whom died in the third. Two males and one female.

He chose this way because in this world two males and one female usually made up a squad. He figured give them what they remember. He summoned the three spirits to his plain. It was a very cold snowy plain which was barren of any life but he and the dead.

"What… where are we?" a girl said. She looked to be about thirteen years of age and had bandages on her cheeks.  
"I… don't know…" one of the men said. He had long hair tied in a ponytail and looked as if he had been exhausted for a long time."

"I don't know… what are YOU doing here?" another man with long dark hair hanging down asked maliciously to the other man.

"I don't know… Hyuuga right?" the other man said calmly.

"I just died to save who I think will be the next Hokage… if this is heaven I don't understand why you are here Uchiha…" he said coldly.

The Uchiha frowned and said nothing.

"Uchiha?" the girl asked. "Were you related to Obito Uchiha? And… this isn't heaven… I've just come from there…"

"Hello Rin." The Uchiha noticed smiling. He remembered her from when he was only five years old. He always used to play with he and his uncle Obito.

"…Itachi?" she asked.

"yes… That's me." He said with a sad smile.

"I still don't understand… why are YOU here?" the Hyuuga asked

"I…its complicated Neji…" he said simply. He didn't want to discuss why he must have ended up with heroes…

"Hello you three." Zehakari said to them. "My name is Zehakari. I am a god of second chances. You three have proved yourselves worthy of gaining a second chance at living."

"Second chance?" Itachi asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you will all be able to live different lives in a world that is not your old world… you will all know all the memories you had of your old life and have the opportunity to live a better one."

"What… about our kenkai genkai?" Neji asked.

"You will still have them and activate them at the same age you did in your previous lives." Zehakari explained.

"What about…other things?" Itachi said.

Zehakari frowned. "You will technically have the same ailments as you did as well. Except you will not be cursed Neji and you will not have the Mangekyo Sharingan Itachi. Curses do not pass on to second lives."

"That Sharingan is a curse?" Neji asked.

"yes… Believe it or not it is Neji…" Zehakari told him.

Itachi was silent. Not many knew that it was a curse brought about by killing the one you care about most or letting them die…

"So do you all accept?" Zehakari asked.

"What's the catch?" Itachi asked.

"Very perceptive as always Itachi… There is a catch… you will all be of the opposite sex."

"I'm gonna be a guy?" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes Rin…" the god said. "Now that you know all the terms… do you all accept?"

Neji thought about this. He had a lot of regret because of how he treated Naruto and his cousin Hinata. He wanted a second chance especially since he no longer had to worry about the curse.

Rin smiled. She died too young and felt as if she couldn't help either of her teammates. She felt useless in her short life.

Itachi was the one who was the deepest in thought. He was ready to accept whatever fate had for him for killing his family and deceiving his brother. He was satisfied with that… Now he had the chance of a second life?

"Have you all made a decision?" Zehakari asked after a few minutes.

"Yes." The three of them said in unison.

The god of second chances knew what this meant. The three of them had decided to take their second life. To take their second chance to live. He raised his hand and sent them all to a special land. The three of them were sent as fetuses to three different mothers who all lived in the same area. In a few months the three of them would start their new life.


	2. New World

AN: ok, I know that I have a lot of followers for this story so far and I'm excited about this! Now, that being said I need some help… I want Itachi, Neji, and Rin to have love interests but I'm stuck. I usually base Itachi's on myself… but this time it's hard because I'm switching his sex and having some of my personality go into him (like music interest… nothing major just girl things that he picks up with his new sex) So my question is can any of you help me make up some love interests for them? Remember that Itachi and Neji are now females, and Rin is now a male. I'm gonna try to not go all yaoi because I kind of want to keep this fic strictly straight for a change… I have been putting yaoi elements in my fics lately…please post your awnser as a review or pm me it doesn't matter. If you can can you please add random details for the characters and if there are multiples I will look at each one and see what one I like more. That said enjoy chapter one! ^^

Chapter 1: New World

It's been about 20 years since the god of second chances visited the world of Naruto. However it seemed like that world had stood still. Sasuke, Naruto, and the others were stuck from the time Itachi had undid the Edo Tensi to save everyone right up to the time where Neji died. They had no clue of course but something had to be done. It was not natural for a world to be simply frozen in time. If it went on for too long that world could very well be destroyed.

According to another god named Shiconen, twin brother of Zehakari, if a world is frozen in time for 20 years that world is temporarily destroyed. The inhabitants are sent and scattered to another world. Worlds frozen in time usually happens when people are sent from their original world to another in some shape or form whether dead or alive. This aspect is something Zehakari did not know or expect. He thought that only the living being taken would freeze time. He had no idea that it would also happen with the dead souls.

This is how the characters of Naruto came to be in the world Itachi, Neji, and Rin were sent to live their second life in. They were all separated in different parts of this strange modern world called Hakarial. In particular… Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei were roaming around a small suburb called Manfis.

"Where…where are we?" Naruto asked freaking out looking all around. This gained him a bonk on the head from Sakura.

"Calm down idiot or we're got too much attention!" She yelled.

Kakashi was quiet and looked around. Where was everyone? Where were they? Was this something Madara or Obito had done?

Suddenly as they were walking around they heard something go BEEP. They looked around and saw a strange contraption that was driving right toward them. They jumped out of the way while the driver of the contraption cursed at them and drove off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I…I don't know…" Sakura said cowering behind Naruto.

"Hn… figured I'd find you around here…" a dark voice came from the shadows.

Kakashi and Naruto immediately got on guard as Sakura just froze. She knew that voice. She knew that voice very well.

"S…Sasuke-kun?" she uttered.

The figure walked slowly to face them. It was Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who left three years ago to join Orocimaru. The boy who had recently killed his elder brother Itachi. The boy…who for some reason wanted to destroy Konoha. Sakura did not know why he wanted to do this… No one would tell her either.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said calmly.

"Relax idiot…" he said to him. He seemed to be in some kind of strange daze. "I'm not going to fight you right now…I want to know what the hell just happened…"

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Wait… did you…talk to Itachi?" he asked him.

Sasuke frowned and looked down. "What does it matter?"

"Because… He…" Naruto began but Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto…" he said sternly.

"WHAT? JUST BECAUSE SAKURA-CHAN IS HERE?" he yelled. "I don't understand why she can't know…"

"Know? Know what?" Sakura asked. She hated not being in the know. Especially when it involved her Sasuke-kun. No matter what happened she always loved him and couldn't stop. Even when she tried to kill him. Sasuke looked up at this. Why did he care if Naruto told Sakura or not? Still…why did he want her to know about his brother? Was it because he wanted everyone to know the truth?

Suddenly as the four of them were quiet a group of people passed by them. They were all dressed in costumes and wigs for some strange reason. One of them, who looked like they were dressed as Sasuke, ran up to them and hugged Sasuke who tensed up.

"OMG! You're such an amazing Sasuke! Can I take a picture of you?" she asked excitingly.

"Um…what?" he asked pushing her off him. This person was so strange.

"Um…a picture… " she said looking at him confused. She circled around him and then looked at his katana.

"Hey…your not allowed to have a real katana at the con…In fact… it looks…really real… and ACURATE! Where did you get everything made?" she asked.

Sasuke, along with the others, were thoroughly confused. What did she mean by all this? It was then that another girl came running over.

"Sasuke! What are you doing over here!" she yelled at her. She herself was dressed as Naruto…who in turn freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled.

The girl dressed as Naruto looked over and was surprised and then hugged him as well.

"EEEEK!" the girl exclaimed. "you four are the most awesome team seven EVER!" she said excitingly.

"What exactly…is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… um… ok you are really in character… we're cosplayers! We cosplay you two." She said smiling at Sasuke and Naruto.

"AND YOUR GETTING OUT OF CHARACTER EMMA!" she yelled.

"Hn…shut up idiot… there…better?" Emma said. "Anyway Liv, I'm sorry for fangirling but I mean look at them! They look just like them!"

Liv looked at them all and realized… it was true. It was then that another girl who was taller than Emma walked over annoyed. She was focused on Emma until she saw the rest and stopped dead in her tracks. Sasuke started at her… She was dressed as his elder brother. Strangely she looked very similar to his elder brother…for a girl…

"Hey! Nii-san!" Emma exclaimed running over to her. "I found cosplayers of Sasuke and everyone who are amaizing!"

"I…I can see that…" The girl replied. It looked like she wasn't that surprised to see them… which made Sasuke suspicious of her.

"Yo Amy, what's taking so long?" a boy asked. He was dressed as Kakashi-sensei causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. "The day's over so we gotta…" he said but then saw them which made her quiet too. He was staring right at Kakashi-sensei.

"Ok, seriously Amy…Rick… what is wrong with you two?" Liv asked them.

"Um…nothing…lets just go home its getting more cold…" Amy said turning away.

"Awww come on Amy!" Emma said to her.

"You know what happens to me in cold weather! Let's just go before I get a coughing fit…" Amy turned to walk away but ran into a man who was none other than the REAL Orocimaru.

"Kukuku… it's like seeing a ghost…" he seethed.

"Go away…" Amy said to him.

"Amy… you get way too much in character sometimes… he's just a really…really…good….and creepy cosplayer for Snake Man…" Emma said now going to hide behind Amy.

"Hn…then why are you hiding?" Amy retorted.

"Um…they all freak me out you know that! Especially when I'm cosplaying Sasuke!"

"What is this 'cosplay' everyone keeps talking about?" Kakashi finally asked them all. Emma and Liv looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"Liv asked. Then suddenly Orocimaru grabbed Emma down with snakes. Amy stood there angry but did not do a thing... though she had a look as if she wasn't surprised. Rick stood there with a look of surprise and backed away.

"What…how the hell did you do that! Let her go!" Liv said attacking him but Naruto held her back.

"Hey you may dress and act like me but you can't fight him…" he said calmly to her. He then started to summon the kyuubi to help him.

Liv stared at him in amazement. He was the real thing? There was…no way right?

"kukuku, I think I can have fun in this new world…" Orocimaru seethed. Before Kakash, Naruto, or Sakura could attack sasanoo appeared behind Sasuke.

"I brought you back for a reason…and that reason is not in this world. You have not gained your arms back because we left that world before you could. Now you are of no use to me anymore." Sasuke said with his eyes closed. "Amy, please get Emma out of the way."

Amy seemed to smile and nodded. She got Emma out of the hold, pulled her away from the snakes, and got her to safety.

Sasuke opened his eyes and used Amaterasu to destroy Orocimaru. Emma and Live stared at the scene. Rick and Amy looked at each other… but were strangely calm about all this…

"Come on you four…" Amy said finally. "We already probably caused a lot of unwanted attention. We should get home before the police get here to investigate."

"Police?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't heard of a police since his clan was killed.

"Yes Sasuke…" she said as she walked away.

Rick followed after and the two stayed a bit ahead of them all.

"Itachi-kun… "Rick said.

"Keep calling me Amy…Rin…" Amy replied.

"But…your brother…"

"Yes I know… It should be better if he doesn't know… We should find Neji and warn him…" Amy said to Rick quietly.

The two were then silent. They knew that people from their old world were there now… This was bad… Between the two of them, Neji was the one who would have the most trouble keeping his cool around his cousin Hinata. Especially when she's around Naruto.

Emma and the others walked silently. Emma and Liv were holding hands (which freaked Naruto and Sasuke out) and were quiet. They didn't know what to make of this… they were the real thing? Why did Amy and Rick not look as surprised as they did? It wouldn't take them long to find out the truth.

AN:: Yes everyone. Amy, who cosplays Itachi, is in fact Itachi Uchiha. Rick is Rin. Neji has not shown himself but you will know him once he show up. So please think of some ideas and I will choose which ones I like the most.


End file.
